


House/Wilson/Cuddy Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for House/Wilson/Cuddy from House MD.





	

House is exhausted.  
  
He spent last night with Cuddy. Rachel was with an overnight babysitter, and they had her home to themselves.   
  
In all his fantasies, he’d never expected her to be such a wildcat. They did it on every available surface, and she pulled out a few tricks he’d never heard of – let alone imagined.  
  
The night before that, he found himself seduced by Wilson.  
  
Of course, “seduction” meant turning a movie night into a drunken sex-fest, apparently by accident.  
  
In the sober light of morning, House had his doubts.  
  
Cuddy had been responding to her knowledge of the night he’d spent with Wilson.  
  
Wilson had been reacting to his knowledge of the planned date with Cuddy.  
  
If the two of them didn’t stop competing, House wasn’t sure he’d survive another week.


End file.
